Zura ja nai
by Hespera Nova
Summary: Sequel to "That wasn't in the job description". Zura is a prisoner, but the torture that awaits him is nothing like he has ever experienced.


Sequel to "That wasn't in the job description". Zura is a prisoner, but the torture that awaits him is nothing like he has ever experienced.

Zura Ja Nai …

Darkness. All that Zura could see was darkness. No matter how often he tried to blink, the picture stayed the same. Complete darkness. 'What the hell happened?' The deaf pain, throbbing in his head, remembered him of recent events. 'Ah, shit, how could I fall for a trap like that?' The only reasonable conclusion was that he was now locked in the police basement, waiting to be interrogated, or, even worse, tortured. Letting his chin fall on his chest, acutely feeling the numbness in his upper limbs, which he thought were being tied and held to the ceiling by a rope, Zura tried to gather his thoughts. After all, he was Katsura Kotarou, and no prison could hold him for a long time. Smiling to himself, upon remembrance of his last escape from a top security prison, Zura was starting to feel quite optimistic. 'All I need is info … Unless they decided to let me rot in here …' but Zura chased away the negative vibes, not wanting to let go of the mindset that had always kept him floating.

****

A harsh bright light suddenly hit him, forcing him to look away, his eyes now used to the darkness. His ears caught a faint sound of footsteps, and Zura decided to force his sight into spotting his enemy. His action did not have much success, though, since the other person chose to stay in the dark, stopping, probably, to check out on the prisoner. A light chuckle made Zura sharpen his hearing sense. There was something familiar to that chuckle, something that was making the prisoner's hair stand on end.

"What do you know …", a low, masculine voice, made itself heard.

The dark silhouette finally stepped out of the darkness, into the light, closing the distance between him and the prisoner, whose legs were barely touching the floor. Zura's eyes flashed, and it took one second for them to snap wide open, upon seeing his adversary. Hijikata! Since that unfortunate encounter with the Shisengumi, Zura had preferred to stop thinking all together about what had happened back then, especially since he could find no explanation for his behavior. There was also something else, like the fact that each time he was thinking about the man's face, he could only see him panting, moaning, above his body … and the image caused his skin to burn like caught on fire … and, no, Zura just could not think about it.

Hijikata circled Zura, with feline movements, seemingly examining him from all angles, forcing the other to try following him with his eyes, in vain, when he finally disappeared from the peripheral view of the prisoner. Taking advantage of the hot spot the man was in, Hijikata got closer to Zura from behind, and he placed his both hands on the slim waist, taking pleasure in the way the abdominal muscles fret under his long fingers. Hijikata caressed them, making the Joui leader gasp and tense. He let his chin lean against Zura's shoulder, and whispered into his ear:

"Zura …"

Zura jumped and jolted so hard, that Hijikata's chin bounced of his shoulder, the cracking sound that followed signaling that the Shishengumi almost bit his tongue.

"Zura ja nai!"

Despite the initial surprise, Hijikata zeroed in on his prisoner again, and let his cheek slide over Zura's, letting a satisfied sound to escape his lips.

"Katsura Kotarou … who would have thought that the famous hero of the Amanto Wars has such a delicate skin … and such smooth hair."

A hand let Zura's waist in order to catch a stand of hair. Hijikata brought it to his nose, inhaling, then he let his lips slide on its length.

"What do you want?" Zura asked on a demanding tone, although a certain tremor did not escape Hijikata.

"Hm, what should I do with a criminal?"

Hijikata embraced the prisoner, gluing his body to him. Forcing the man's soles to climb on his shoes, he caused Zura to fall backwards, practically leaning on him with all his weight. A small gasp escaped Zura's lips, when the man's hands went up, caressing the abdominal muscles, then the chiseled chest, disciplined by the sword. Zura cursed inwardly, realizing he was half naked. It was not like the cheap fabric of his pants could stave off the impending erection developing in Hijikata's pants, now rubbing against two firm globes. Hijikata seemed to enjoy himself to a great extent, laughing into Zura's ear.

"I could, for instance, make you feel very good …"

"Get your filthy hands off me!"

Zura tried to set himself free, but his brisk movements made the policeman even hornier, since Hijikata caught him into his arms, and let his teeth think in a marble shoulder, making the prisoner cry in anger.

Licking a small droplet of blood, Hijikata then blew air over the bite.

"Oh, you're so naughty, Zura …"

"Zura ja nai!"

Hijikata let out a satisfied laughter.

"Why? Only that Yorozuya perm guy has the right to call you so?"

Zura tried to hide his surprise, but Hijikata could tell, from the body language, that the man was surprised.

"Yes, I do not about you two. It took me a while to realize you two have known each other for so long, but Gintoki Sakata was your brother in arms, wasn't he? I wonder, Zura … Did your hands hold him? When there were just the two of you, when there was no hope for getting from the battlefield alive … Did you embrace him?"

"Zura ja nai!" the prisoner hissed, and Hijikata could tell he hit a soft spot. Tracing the beautiful line of the long limbs, whose strength could only be guessed under the smooth skin, the policeman caught Zura's hands into his own.

"Or, maybe, just because it was soooo convenient, you two were just fuck bodies?" he cruelly pointed.

Zura clenched his teeth so hard, Hijikata could hear them cracking. He used his hands to caress the burning cheeks, and the Joui leader could not escape the heat coming off those caressing hands, following the jaw line, in order to stop on the elegant neck and grab forcefully. Zura tried to inhale to no avail, and the man released him just on the point when he was starting to fade away from lack of air.

"Don't worry", he chanted into his ear, "I know for sure it was nothing like that. It is obvious I was your first man."

Zura's eyes snapped open, and his body trembled slightly. How did he know?

"I am assuming you are now asking yourself how in hell I know that. It is quite easy, actually. When I saw the perm freak making a fuss in that okama's shop, saying that not him, nor Zura, intend to go to bed with the clients, I realized that you had taken the matter into your own hands? By the way, what made you sleep with me?"

"Untie me and I'll show you!"

Hijikata laughed.

"Are you taking me for a fool? That Sakata already humiliated me. I have no intention to confront someone from the same league, maybe even better. I have a reputation to maintain, you know. But this does not change the fact that you opened your legs so nicely for me, letting me fuck you. For how long have you longed a man's touch, Zura?"

Zura cursed and tried to get free, with no success.

"Hm, I think I know what's happening here, and even if you deny … I'm not an idiot, you know. You wanted that perm guy, right? But I bet my head that Yorozuya guy is as straight as an arrow. You have no chance, no matter how much you want him", Hijikata whispered in Zura's ear.

"You're wrong", Zura denied, but his voice trembled.

"No, I'm not."

How did it get to this point? Zura wondered. That was his secret that even he did not dwell on but at times, when he could allow himself a false pretense of happiness. That experience with the Shishengumi had left him more confused. He had wanted that kind of experience to happen with someone else, to have another's hands touching his body, but, when he relived the events in his head, he could only see Hijikata's face, in the moment of climax, and that was one image that was so etched into his mind, that it burnt. Even now, the man was leaving a hot trail of kisses on his neck, biting and licking, making Zura shake with unwanted desire, his breathe hitched, his head thrown back.

Finally, Hijikata left Zura's back and get to the front, in order to catch the man's face into his palms to force him to look at him in the eyes.

"I could be the one …"

The hatred in Zura's eyes spoke volumes.

"Dog!"

One second, and Zura's head snapped, the burning on his cheek stinging. But the slap was soothing in a way. That was how it was supposed to be, as there was no room for caresses and sweet whispers, etching into his memory, only to dig at the foundation of his dignity later on. His triumph was short lived, as the familiar lips dawned on the burning cheek, kissing it.

"This isn't how it is supposed to be, Zura", the voice almost pleaded.

That one moment of honesty was enough. It was Zura's turn to point out the obvious.

"And how it should be, vicecommander? Did you forget who I am and who you are? No … this is how it should be … you questioning me, torturing me, while I resist until I find a way to get out of this rat hole …"

Hijikata stopped and turned Zura's face towards him. A pair of clean eyes confronted his. The policeman frowned in thought.

"What are you saying, Zura? That if we weren't enemies …"

"I'm not saying anything of the kind. We are who we are, and, if you want to keep your job, you should consider doing it."

Hijikata smiled secretively, and it was Zura's turn to frown. What was the man hiding?

"Nobody knows you're here."

A cold chill ran on Zura's spine. What were the demonic vicecommander's intentions?

"Oh, well, almost nobody", the man added, obviously irritated.

Zura realized immediately that there was another person in the room. Hijikata barked:

"Sougo, come!"

Okita stepped into the light, his wide, immobile eyes, staring at Zura. Pushing Hijikata aside, he closed in the distance and caught Zura's chin into his deft fingers. He examined the hit cheek and commented.

"Hijikata-san, did you really have to do this?" he chided. "Katsura-san has such nice skin, like a concubine."

"Oh, please, aren't you the Prince of Sadists? Don't tell me a mere slap scares you", Hijikata boomed.

"With all due respect, Hijikata-san, you really have no idea about the dynamics between a master and his slave. The main idea is", he explained, while taking out a small container from his pocket, which creamy content he started to spread on the reddened cheek, "to make the one you want to come to you on his own volition, wishing badly to get his neck in a nook. Beating is not among my methods."

Hijikata was pacing the room nervously, throwing darts towards his subordinate. He lit a cigarette then barked again.

"Sougo, I'm not interested in your shit! And don't think you can have him! He's mine!"

"Ok, boss, whatever. Katsura-san is all yours, but not if I don't help you."

"Something tells me I would have been just fine on my own", Hijikata grumbled.

Katsura's eyes were traveling from one man to the other. Okita stared into his eyes and said.

"If you want to use me to get out of here, you should think better. No matter how I hate this man, that only his lucky star made him my boss, I won't betray him."

"Hello, I'm here!" Hijikata yelled, but Okita could not care less.

Zura let his eyes down. 'Good to know', he thought. It was quite strange that Okita's touch did not make his heart thump in his chest, like it had happened earlier, when Hijikata had touched him. The captain's hands worked simply and efficiently, in a clinical manner that did not elicit any sensual reactions from the Joui leader.

"Don't underestimate me", Okita commented. "Hijikata-san will have my help to make you heel, whether he likes it or not."

Turning towards his boss, he asked:

"Shall I start?"

Looking quite annoyed, Hijikata gestured him to continue. Okita fumbled with the content of a strange looking bag, taking out all sorts of clinical instruments. Finally, he took out a bottle and poured its content on a metallic plate. He turned towards the prisoner, and with a sponge he started spreading the strange liquid on the man's body. Zura duly noted that the captain was now wearing latex gloves.

"Hijikata-san, undress our prisoner, I have my hands full."

Grumbling something not exactly flattering to Okita's address, Hijikata came closer and, by getting his agile fingers beyond the hem of Zura's pants, and pushed them lower, until the man was completely naked. Zura gasped upon feeling the cold air on his skin, but his breath caught in his chest when he realized Hijikata was staring, with intense interest, at his nether parts. Hijikata took out his cigarette and suddenly kissed the man, making him choke on the exhaled smoke. Okita chided again.

"Hijikata-san! Katsura-san doesn't smoke!"

Laughing, Hijikata withdrew, letting Okita do his skin. With precise gestures, Okita began to sponge wash Zura's body. The Joui leader sensed a floral scent that he could not exactly pinpoint. The same clinical gestures continued, until the captain's hands reached the genital area. It was then that Hijikata grabbed the sponge from Okita's hands and took personal care of Zura's penis that lay flaccid. He let the sponge slide between the buttocks as well, while leaning onto Zura that could feel the hot breath the Shishengumi vicecommander blew on his skin. Strange heat took him in, and he barely uttered.

"What is this?"

Okita's smile was satisfied.

"Can you feel it already?"

Turning towards Hijikata, Okita threw an accomplice wink.

"Congratulations, Hijikata-san, you do not seem to be totally indifferent to Katsura-san, after all."

A bout of fear flooded Zura. It was too late, and his body was already reacting, against his volition and his better judgment. He no longer had control, and his entire body seemed to be caught on fire. He moaned, desperately noting that he was already losing the battle. Okita caressed his cheek with his gloved hand.

"It would be a shame to give in so easily, Katsura-san. I thought better of you."

"I… won't … give … in …"

"It only takes time for the thing to take its full effect. Then, you will be defenseless. It's a great formula, it never goes wrong, and I'm happy to have used it on someone as exciting as you, Katsura-san. Oh, Hijikata-san, it was not very wise of you to touch the substance without gloves."

Hijikata strangely stared at his hand. Heat was spreading from it. Okita added:

"Its effect on you will be much less … but it will be interesting seeing you lose your head, Hijikata-san."

The murderous look in Hijikata's eyes said everything about how he did not have a clue about what the Prince of Sadists was doing. He took out his coat and threw it away, then opened his shirt, rolling his sleeves.

"How long?" he hissed.

"In your case, about half an hour. In his case", he pointed towards Zura that was now panting, "all night long. Enough to do with him as you please."

Zura's eyes were glowing, all anger gone from them. He felt a huge empty space in his stomach, waiting to be filled. Okita brought a small bottle to his lips, and Zura tried to get away.

"It's only water. We don't want you dehydrated."

The captain forced several gulps of water down his throat, and the prisoner felt a little better.

"Hijikata-san, you can untie him now. He won't be able to fight it back."

Hijikata-san took Zura's limp body and placed it on a futon, on the far end of the room.

"I am not sure I wanted something like this", Hijikata commented.

Zura grabbed the man's neck and rolled his head back with a moan. His body started to move on its own, lasciviously. Long limbs circled Hijikata, while the man's member stood erect, showing the real state Zura was in. Okita approached slowly, carrying a leash, and putting it around the prisoner's neck. He took the leash and pulled, making Zura rose a little. Okita placed the man's head in his lap, and caressed his face with his cooling hands.

"Nice, very nice", Okita commented, his eyes dreamy. "Hijikata-san, you should now get to work. If you leave Katsura-san like this, some nasty effects might occur."

"Are you an idiot? Why did you use something dangerous?"

There was absolutely no remorse in Okita's eyes. He added:

"You want him, don't you? Details are not important."

Sighing, Hijikata took out his own engorged organ and pushed against that place he wanted so much to belong to. Okita stopped him, handing him a tube of lubricant.

"Don't forget about this."

"The hell, I must have sex with you staring at me?" Hijikata barked, but grabbed the tube.

He prepared himself, silently, annoyed with the praising murmurs Okita was whispering to Zura. Tired of waiting, he let his member enter, still amazed by the resistance of the tight channel of muscles that gradually relaxed, letting him in. Hijikata let out a moan of pleasure, and closed his eyes, hoping for Okita to magically disappear. He let himself engulfed in the heated body, and his lips started to spread kisses everywhere, on the long neck, on the cheeks and dried lips. Too soon, he felt his release approaching and cursed Okita inwardly.

For Zura, time and space no longer have a meaning. He was nothing but heat, and all he could do was feel. Hijikata's hands and lips were soothing, yet provoking, letting him restless, bringing him closer, dragging him deeper. The hot appendix beating rhythmically inside his inner sanctum was giving him so much pleasure, that he did not hesitate to cry out. He pleaded, completely unaware of himself:

"Deeper, harder, faster!"

Surprised with Zura's reaction, Hijikata plunged deeper into his partner. He caught the pleading lips in a searing kiss, feeding his hunger. An overpowering feeling invaded him, and he sensed his release coming in waves hitting both him and his partner. Finally, he could empty himself in the body he had desired for so long.

Completely consumed, he withdrew and breathed deeply. Okita's voice woke him up from his pleasant aftermath.

"Tsk, tsk, are you always such an uncaring lover, Hijikata-san?"

Hijikata opened his eyes to see how Okita was grabbing Zura's organ, still erect and pleading. What irked him most, though, was the way Zura clinged to the captain, upon his touch. Growling menacingly, Hijikata slapped Sougo's hand away, and took his place.

"Let me, and get out. You had enough fun for one night."

Faking disappointment, Okita rose on his feet, carefully letting Zura's head rest on the pillows. When the door closed behind Sougo, Hijikata bent over Zura and kissed him deeply.

"You're all mine, Zura, you're all mine."

Zura pushed into the hand pumping his member. Hijikata understood his partner's silent plea and increased the rhythm. The release was approaching, yet Zura felt like he could still get a hold of himself. While spurting into Hijikata's hands, he grabbed the man's shoulders and whispered:

"Zura ja nai!" 


End file.
